


О прекрасных принцах и подарках

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, Happy end at Christmas Eve, M/M, Prince Charming enters a coffeshop, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разве часто в жизни можно встретить Прекрасного Принца? Широкоплечего, светловолосого, голубоглазого. Господи, этот парень сбежал из Диснея...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О прекрасных принцах и подарках

Тот августовский день выдался особенно знойным. Как говорят — асфальт плавился. И как назло в этот день Себастьян был упакован в рубашку с удавкой-галстуком. Черт бы побрал дресс-код. Немного успокаивала мысль о том, что примерно через час он доберется до хорошо кондиционируемого офиса и не выйдет оттуда до вечера, но пока единственным желанием Себастьяна был холодный чай. А так как это желание разделяли еще десять ньюйоркцев, стоявших перед Себастьяном в очереди, сделав наконец-то заказ и взглянув на часы, он осознал, что безбожно опаздывает. Поэтому вылетая из кафе, Себастьян снес несколько столиков и стульев на летней веранде и врезался в… Него.

Разве часто в жизни можно встретить Прекрасного Принца? Широкоплечего, светловолосого, голубоглазого. Господи, этот парень сбежал из Диснея, причем оставив в волшебной стране белогривого скакуна, красный плащ и волшебный меч. Да и черт с ними. Прекрасному Принцу очень даже шла спортивная футболка и джинсы, и к чему оружие? Кого можно удивить волшебным мечом? А вот блокнот, выпавший из рук Принца, напротив очень заинтересовал Себастьяна. Во-первых, потому что совесть не позволила ему уйти, не извинившись за свою неуклюжесть и не подняв выпавшую вещь. Во-вторых, потому что на раскрывшемся развороте блокнота были наброски скайлайна Нью Йорка. Прекрасный Принц сменил ратное дело на искусство, вот это да!

Окончательно уходя из кафе, Себастьян не смог побороть соблазн и обернулся. Принц уже скрылся из виду. Этого следовало ожидать. Просто приятный момент, каких много в жизни многомиллионного города, а Себастьян все еще опаздывал на встречу.

В начале сентября Себастьян снова оказался в том кафе и, как в старой доброй сказке, опять встретил Принца. Правда, на этот раз не врезался в Него, а всего лишь заметил Его сидящим за столиком на летней веранде. На Принце была кожаная куртка — видимо, сказывалась потеря плаща, приходилось искать замену —, а волосы как-то старомодно зализаны, но все это в сумме не изменяло статус Принца с «Прекрасного» на «Ужасного». Ни в коем случае.

Когда Себастьян понял, что его кофе давно остыл, а сам он беззастенчиво палятся, он обрадовался, что Принц поглощен рисованием. Иначе, было бы очень неловко. Очень.

К началу октября летнюю веранду разобрали. Ну и правильно — начинались дожди, сидеть под навесом было не очень комфортно, даже укутавшись в плед. А для Себастьяна это был шанс прекратить сталкерить, ибо, как оказалось, Прекрасный Принц приходил в кафе практически каждый день. Примерно в середине дня. Возможно, тоже на обеденный перерыв. Всегда выбирал столик на улице. И рисовал. Каждый день. Себастьяну до порванных в клочья пакетиков сахара хотелось заглянуть в этот блокнот. Что там может быть, кроме небоскребов Нью Йорка? О том, чтобы заговорить с Принцем, Себастьян старался даже не думать. Нет, ну какие у него шансы, что случайный парень, обедающий с ним в одном кафе, окажется заинтересованным в нем? Какие шансы, что Принцу вообще сдались презренные разговоры с первым встречным? А так, без летней веранды Прекрасный Принц должен одуматься и вернуться в волшебную страну вечного лета.

Ноябрь всегда приносил хандру и депрессию. Действовало даже на прекрасных принцев. Проверено. Себастьян как раз забирал свой капуччино, когда Он появился на пороге кафе. Принц зарос щетиной, окуклился в пальто и как-то…потемнел, тень печали опустилась на его лицо. А дольше стоять столбом посреди кафе и придаваться поэтическим размышлениям Себастьян просто себе не позволил. Не хватало еще обратить на себя внимание.

Серые дни последнего месяца осени тянулись в ведении боевых действий, где проигрывающей стороной была сила воли Себастьяна. Давая себе с утра обещание, пойти обедать в другое кафе, он бессовестно его нарушал, идя привычным маршрутом, чтобы опять и опять называть про себя незнакомого парня Прекрасным Принцем и сбегать, прежде чем он оторвется от рисования и сможет заметить своего тайного воздыхателя.

А потом пришел декабрь, и кафе украсили блестящей мишурой и фигурками оленей из светодиодных лампочек. Прекрасный Принц стал реже появляться в привычном месте, в привычное время. Сказочное свинство, по мнению Себастьяна. Тут же теперь так красиво. В детский уголок положили шапки эльфов, и забредающая в кафе вместе с родителями малышня радостно натягивала колпаки с бубенчиками. Люди все чаще улыбались, были приветливее. Что-то было в самом воздухе, подернутом вуалью мороза. Тот самый дух Рождества, наверное.

«Ну же, Принц, приходи. Вот увидишь, в нашем мире тоже есть волшебство», — думал Себастьян, открывая двери кафе. Последний рабочий день перед праздниками. Либо Принц придет сегодня, либо Себастьян перестает верить в Санту.

Принц был здесь. Сидел, уткнувшись в блокнот. За все время, пока Себастьян Его не видел, Он успел зарасти бородой и обзавестись свитером с оленями, а еще, что немаловажно, хорошим настроением. Поэтому свой рождественский кофе с шоколадным сиропом Себастьян до последнего глотка посвятил Принцу.

«С Рождеством», — мысленно пожелал Себастьян, сидя в нескольких метрах от своей тайной влюбленности. Еще пара минут, пока Принц перелистывает страницы своего извечного блокнота, и можно было уходить. Кто же знал, что этим планам было суждено сорваться.

— На Рождество принято дарить подарки, — Принц в считанные секунды оказался перед Себастьяном. Вообще-то Себастьян думал, что тот уходит, но нет. Остановился рядом и протягивал в руке тот самый блокнот.

— Спасибо? — почему-то в кафе стало жарче, чем в тот памятный августовский день.  
— Открой, — Принц кивнул на блокнот, который Себастьян сжимал в пальцах, будто величайшую ценность в мире.

Первые страницы были заполнены набросками улиц, машин, где-то узнавались аллеи Центрального Парка. Потом шел разворот с тем самым скайлайном, а потом. Серьезно? Себастьян смотрел на свой портрет, потом еще несколько зарисовок из жизни кафе, потом снова на себя, и еще, и… Боже!

— Это. Очень. Красиво, — молчание и так затягивалось, пришлось сказать хоть что-то. И ведь это было правдой. Самой искренней правдой.

— Спасибо, — Принц качнулся взад-вперед, взъершил волосы одной рукой, тяжело вздохнул. Смущение. Господи, Прекрасный Принц смущался. — Я заметил, что ты часто ходишь сюда. И ты смотришь. И… В общем… Меня зовут Крис.

— Принц Крис, — задумчиво протянул Себастьян, только мгновение спустя осознавая, что это было сказано вслух.

— Что? Нет. Просто Крис. Я, наверное, как снег на голову. Прости, пожалуйста.

То, что Прекрасный Принц собирался сбегать, дошло до Себастьяна вовремя.

— Нет, нет, стой, — он даже подскочил со своего места, надеясь, что это не выглядит слишком жалко и глупо. — Я Себастьян. И я очень рад с тобой познакомится.

И Крис остался.

Когда Рождество уже минуло, Себастьян поблагодарил Санту за лучший подарок, который можно было только пожелать.


End file.
